


The red guitar

by LindyA1985



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M, Suicide, Two weeks after Yuki's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindyA1985/pseuds/LindyA1985
Summary: Mafuyu sits in the library and mourns the loss of his boyfriend.





	The red guitar

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for Furious Fiction. A competition where you enter a 500-word story. This month the story had to take place in a library or bookstore and contain six words from a list of 20.

Mafuyu looks at the coffee in his hands. It’s turned cold by now. If Mafuyu’s mother hadn’t pushed it in his hands before he left for the library he’s sure it would have stayed untouched on the table. Just like his breakfast. Mafuyu knows she’s worried. He hasn’t finished a meal since.

It has been two weeks.

Hiiragi came around yesterday. Only Mafuyu told his mother no and she sent him away. Mafuyu can’t see him. Can’t deal with the anger Hiiragi most feel towards him. Because if Mafuyu had never said the words he said when he was angry, Yuki would have never left.

Mafuyu’s phone is turned off. He doesn’t want to see the pictures on it. Or see the text their friends sent to tell him they’re sorry. It’s his fault it happened. They should be angry with him. Just like Hiiragi.

The red guitar stands in a corner of his bedroom. Yuki’s mother wanted Mafuyu to have it. She was kind when Mafuya visited her. And she cried. Mafuyu wishes he could cry.

Mafuyu isn’t sure he ever wants to touch the guitar. It’s broken anyway. Just like his heart.

Maybe he should go back home to sleep. He’s tired. Only every time he closes his eyes he sees the cans on the floor, the body of Yuki next to them. So he just stares at the school book in front of him. He tries to concentrate on his homework.

They had a fight. It was a silly fight. Mafuyu just wanted to be more important than the music. But ever since Yuki had started his band Mafuyu saw him less and less. It was already hard when Mafuyu and his mother had to move to a different neighbourhood, and the band just made it worse.

Taking the train to go and see him was always worth it, until Yuki started cancelling because of band practice.

Going to different schools was a challenge. Mafuyu was alone, all his friends somewhere else during the day. And in the evening they played music without him.

Mafuyu missed Yuki.

But all that was better than to never see him again.

They had been kids when they met, one afternoon in the back yard.

Yuki is in all Mafuyu’s memories. He was there when his dad got arrested. He protected him when kids tried to bully him at school. He taught him how to play basketball. He showed him the ocean for the first time. They shared their first kiss.

And now all that is left is a broken guitar.

Mafuyu doesn’t want to think about it. He wants to cry, but he can’t. He wants to scream; only the sound doesn’t come. So he just goes on with his life and tries to forget the last words he ever said to Yuki.

If only he never yelled at Yuki that he would never die for him.

Maybe then the world would still be like it was supposed to be.


End file.
